<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Believe In Us by SwanQueenEverAfter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343940">I Believe In Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter'>SwanQueenEverAfter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between The Pages [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Belated Christmas Story.</p><p>After the kiss that sent Emma back home to the future, Storybrooke’s fate is now uncertain. Can the curse still be broken without the Saviour? Will Regina be able to move on from her latest heartbreak and mend her relationship with Henry? </p><p>Set during ‘The Once &amp; Future Queen’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between The Pages [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Believe In Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Storybrooke. The Mayor’s House. </b><br/><em>(Emma walks Henry up the garden path towards the house.)</em><br/><b>Henry: </b>“Please don’t take me back there.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“I have to. I’m sure your Mom is worried sick about you.” <br/><b>Henry: </b>“She’s evil.” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Scoffs:) </em>“Evil. Boy you were a handful back then weren’t you?” <br/><b>Henry: </b>“What?” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Er… nothing. Listen, Kid. I’m sure that’s not true. <em>(Emma’s breath catches when she sees the front door open as if in slow motion:) </em>Here we go.”<br/><b>Regina: </b>“Henry? Oh! Henry! <em>(Runs out and hugs him:) </em>Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?” <br/><b>Henry: </b>“I found my other Mom!” <br/><em>(Henry runs inside the house. Up until this moment, Regina has only had eyes for her son. Turning to face the woman beside her, Regina gazes into the eyes of her long lost love.) <br/></em><b>Regina: </b>“Emma. You… You’re Henry’s birth mother?” <br/><em>(Unable to speak, Emma merely nods.) <br/></em><b>Sheriff Graham: </b><em>(Awkwardly:) </em>“I’ll… just… go check the lad, make sure he’s okay.”<em> (He leaves.) <br/></em><b> Regina: </b>“How… I don’t understand…” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Smiles, lamely:) </em>“It’s a long story.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“You’re really here. <em>(Slowly reaches out to touch Emma’s face:) </em>I’ve waited so long… just to see you again.” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Softly:) </em>“I know.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“All of this… everything you see… I created it, hoping that one day we’d be together again.” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Nodding, Emma takes Regina’s hands in her own:) </em>“I need you to do just one more thing for me.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Anything.” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Smiles:) </em>“Kiss me.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“I thought you’d never ask.” <br/><em>(Regina steps forward and claims Emma’s lips with her own. Her eyes widening at the passion coming from Regina, Emma notices that her body begins to glow with a brilliant golden light. Wrapping her arms around Regina to hold her close, Emma shuts her eyes tightly and surrenders fully to the kiss.)</em><br/><b></b></p><p><b>Moments Later… <br/></b><em>(Basking in the emotions of once more being in the arms of the woman she loves, Regina is about to run her hands through the blonde woman’s hair when all sensation suddenly stops. Regina’s eyes spring open just in time to see the shimmering gold outline of Emma’s body disappear before her eyes.) <br/></em><b>Regina: </b><em>(Reaching out with one hand, whispers:) </em>“Emma…” <br/><b></b></p><p><b>Boston. Emma’s Apartment.</b><br/><em>(Emma enters with a bag and places it on the counter. She takes out a gourmet cupcake and puts a candle on it, lighting it.) <br/></em><b>Emma: </b>“Another banner year… <em>(She closes her eyes and blows out the candle. The doorbell rings. Emma opens the door:)</em> Shaw?” <br/><b>Shaw: </b>“Hey, Swan. Happy Birthday.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Uh… thanks. What are you-” <br/><b>Shaw: </b>“I got another case for ya.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Oh, really? You know what, maybe you ought to take it, my car’s just been stolen and-” <br/><b>Shaw: </b><em>(Pushing past Emma and walking into the apartment:) </em>“I would, but this guy prefers blondes. Hey, shut the door, you’re letting the heat out.” <br/><em>(Emma nods and closes the door with a sigh.) </em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><b>Storybrooke. One Week Later. <br/></b><em>(Henry Mills lays on his bed with his back to the door when his mother enters the room.) <br/></em><b>Regina: </b>“It’s time for your therapy session.” <br/><b>Henry: </b>“I don’t want to go.” <em>(Regina pushes open the door further and gently joins him on the bed.) <br/></em><b>Regina: </b>“Well I think it’d be good to talk to someone. <em>(Pats Henry on the leg:) </em>C'mon.<em> (Henry rolls over and gets up from the bed:)</em> That’s my boy. <em>(Henry pulls on his jacket:) </em>Henry, do you mind telling me what started all this? I mean we used to be so close and now-” <br/><b>Henry: </b><em>(Picking up the storybook he turns and holds it out to her:) </em>“Here. <em>(Regina takes it:) </em>I thought this had all the answers, but I guess I was wrong. You take it, I don’t want it anymore.” <br/><em>(Placing the book on the bed, Regina opens it and flips through the first few pages while Henry heads sullenly towards the stairs.) <br/></em><b></b></p><p><b>Lowell, Massachusetts. Dentist’s Office. <br/></b><em>(Emma Swan sits flicking through the pages of a magazine in the waiting room. From time to time she covertly glances at the man seated across from her.)<br/></em><b>Receptionist: </b>“Mr. Mitchell? Doctor Hughes will see you now.” <br/><em>(Mr. Mitchell nods, tosses the magazine he was reading back on the table in front of him and heads towards the dentist’s office.) <br/></em><b></b></p><p><b>A Few Minutes Later. <br/></b><em>(Having given the local anaesthetic drugs time to take effect, Emma barges her way into the doctor’s office where Mr. Mitchell is being treated.) </em><br/><b>Doctor Hughes: </b>“Excuse me, you can’t be in here.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Oh I can’t afford not to be. You see, Doc, this guy is my next meal ticket.” <br/><b>Doctor Hughes: </b>“Excuse me?” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Well, Alex here has run up a few debts, and I’ve been hired to track him down.” <br/><b>Doctor Hughes: </b>“I see. Well nevertheless, I’m about to fix this man’s smile.”<br/><b>Emma: </b>“Yeah, I’d hold off on that if I were you, Doc. Unless you like to work for free? You wouldn’t be the first person Alex has failed to pay. <em>(Doctor Hughes presses the button on the dentist’s chair causing it to raise Alex back into an upright position:) </em>Good choice.<em> (Notices something:) </em>Ooh.<em> (Picks up a teeth whitening chart:)</em> Egg shell white might look nice?” <br/><b>Doctor Hughes: </b><em>(Pulling off his gloves:) </em>“Just get him out of here.” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Smiles:) </em>“You’re the doc, Doc.” </p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Storybrooke. Main Street. <br/></b><em>(Regina is walking down the street and sees Marco struggling to repair a sign and Ruby and Granny arguing. She looks bored.) <br/></em><b>Archie: </b>“Beautiful day.” <br/><b> Regina: </b>“Save it.”<em> (She bumps into Mary Margaret.)</em><br/><b>Mary Margaret: </b>“Oh! Mayor Mills, I am so sorry.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“I ran into you. Why are you apologizing?” <br/><b>Mary Margaret: </b>“No, I should have been looking where I was going.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“You’re not even going to fight back?!” <br/><b>Mary Margaret: </b>“Fight back? Why would I do that?” <em>(Walks away.)</em><br/><em>(With siren blaring, Sheriff Graham’s police cruiser pulls up alongside Regina, startling her.) </em><br/><b>Regina: </b>"Turn off that damn siren!” <br/><b>Sheriff Graham: </b>“Apologies, Madam Mayor but… <em>(Steps out of the car and leans against it:) </em>You’ve been a hard woman to track down lately.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Well I’ve been busy. After all, I do run this town, sheriff.” <br/><b>Sheriff Graham: </b>“I understand that. But I also realise you may have been avoiding me and I believe the reason has something to do with the owner of that vehicle over there. <em>(Graham points towards the yellow bug parked across the street:) </em>I think we should speak again about how Henry’s birth mother suddenly arrives in town and leaves just as quickly without her car?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“I’ve told you all I know, sheriff. Henry’s birth mother gave away her rights to him years ago and when my son turned up on her doorstep, she obviously couldn’t drop him back home and get the hell out of this town fast enough. Don’t expect me to understand the mind of a woman like that!” <br/><b></b></p><p><b>Mr. Gold Pawnbroker &amp; Antiquities Dealer.</b><br/><em>(Walking with purpose, Regina enters Mr. Gold’s shop, turns the open sign to closed and slams the door shut.) <br/></em><b>Mr. Gold:</b> <em>(Overly cheerful:) </em>"Regina, how wonderful it is to see you!” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“You son of a bitch.” <br/><b>Mr. Gold: </b>“Quite possible. I never knew my mother.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Enough games, Gold. I thought you were heartless before, but this? Using her as part of your sick little plans?” <br/><b>Mr. Gold: </b><em>(Calmly:) </em>“You know, every once in a while you come into my shop and rave at me about some great wrong that you believe I’ve done to you. I must confess, each time leaves me more perplexed than before.” <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Scoffs:) </em>“You have no idea what I’m talking about, is that right?” <br/><b>Mr. Gold: </b>“I’m afraid not.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Then let me illuminate you. I am talking about Henry’s birth mother.”<br/><b>Mr. Gold: </b><em>(Furrows his brow in thought:) </em>“The woman who was found in the woods outside Storybrooke around… how long ago must it be now?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Twenty eight years ago.” <br/><b>Mr. Gold: </b>“Ah yes. What about her?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“She was here. She brought Henry back from Boston with her.” <br/><b>Mr. Gold: </b>“Oh yes, I think I heard something about that from Doctor Hopper. Despite Henry running away, it sounds to me like everything worked out in the end.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>"Only the thing is, Gold, I met her before… years ago and yet when I saw her again, she didn’t look a day older. How do you explain that?” <br/><b>Mr. Gold: </b><em>(Smirks:) </em>“I’m told some women age more gracefully than others?”<br/><b>Regina: </b>“Oh cut the crap! There’s simply no way that Emma could be-” <br/><b>Mr. Gold: </b><em>(A look of recognition dawns upon his face:) </em>“Emma… What a lovely name.” <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Realising something has just changed between them:)</em> “You… you built this into this whole thing, didn’t you? You made this happen because the mother… she’s…”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Mr. Gold: </b><em>(Composing himself:) </em>“Do you ever get Deja vu? She’s what, Madam Mayor?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“She’s the Saviour. But you told me that…” <br/><b>Mr. Gold: </b>“There’s a complete thought in there just screaming to get out.”<br/><em>(Regina paces the floor in thought, then turns back.) <br/></em><b>Regina: </b>“It’s impossible. You told me the Saviour was the child of Snow and Prince Charming.” <br/><b>Mr. Gold: </b>“Did I?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Play dumb all you want, you little imp. Whatever your schemes were, they’re finished. Your Saviour vanished into thin air. There’s no one left to break the curse. I have Henry, I have this town and finally, after destroying your plans… I truly have my revenge!” <em>(Regina strides to the door, pulls it open and walks through it. Leaving Mr. Gold fuming in her wake.) <br/></em><b></b></p><p><b>Worcester, Massachusetts.</b><br/><em>(Sitting at the bar, Emma orders another drink. Watching her from the dance floor, Shaw excuses herself from her dance partner, walks over and takes the seat beside Emma.) <br/></em><b>Emma: </b><em>(Notices Shaw staring at her:) </em>“What are you looking at?” <br/><b>Shaw: </b>“I’m just trying to figure out what it’ll take to get you to open up.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Open up what? I’m open. I spent my birthday alone. I spent Thanksgiving alone and now it looks like I’ll be spending Christmas alone. It sucks, but it’s been this way all my life.” <br/><b>Shaw: </b>“How do you feel?” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Like it sucks.” <br/><b>Shaw: </b>“Right. But are you mad, sad? Do you feel like throwing things, or crying your eyes out?” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“I don’t know.<em> (Sighs:) </em>Neither, both, all of it. I don’t know.” <br/><b>Shaw: </b>“And I thought I was tough to crack.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“I just need to drink, okay? And since my car was stolen, I’ve got no excuse not to.” <br/><b>Shaw: </b>“Actually, you do. I’m about five minutes from convincing my mark to leave with me then I’ll need your help getting him tied up and stuffed in my trunk. So if you want a ride…” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“I know, I know. I gotta earn it.<em> (Grabs her drink:)</em> Last one, I swear.”<br/><em>(Shaw gives her a look and then heads back to her dance partner.) <br/></em><b>Shaw: </b><em>(Emma smiles when she hears Shaw talking to the unsuspecting man:) </em>“Of course I was coming back, it’s so nice to find a man who’ll let me lead.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Storybrooke. Dr. Hopper’s Office. <br/></b><em>(Regina and Archie discuss Henry’s treatment.) <br/></em><b>Regina: </b>"What the hell is going on, Doctor Hopper? My son is pulling away from me and he’s become even more sullen and depressed than before.” <br/><b>Doctor Hopper: </b>“Madam Mayor, you must understand. Henry has just received two big losses in his life. In the world he created for himself, Henry believed that his birth mother only gave him away due to circumstances beyond her control. After having found Emma and telling her what he believed to be true, the fact that she quickly returned him and left without so much as a backwards glance was devastating to him. He not only lost his birth mother for a second time but also the hopefulness that came from his belief system.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“But surely that’s a good thing? Now that Henry has seen the truth, he should be able to move past it?” <br/><b>Doctor Hopper: </b><em>(Nods:) </em>“That is what I had hoped would happen. But as you’ve seen for yourself, Henry only seems to be retreating further into his shell.”<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Storybrooke Elementary School. <br/></b><em>(Regina visits Henry’s teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard.) <br/></em><b>Regina: </b>“What in the hell did you tell my son about this book?” <br/><b>Mary Margaret: </b>“Just that they were some old stories to give him hope. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Well your dose of hope has sent Henry into a full blown depression. I mean look at this nonsense. <em>(Flips to the page depicting Prince Charming putting baby Emma through the wardrobe:) </em>What kind of so-called heroes put their own interests ahead of their new-born child?” <em>(Walks away from the table to stare derisively at the crudely painted bird houses.)</em><br/><b>Mary Margaret: </b><em>(Nods:) </em>“I’ll grant you that part of the story is mortifying but that’s just the beginning.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“What are you talking about? That’s where the storybook ends.” <br/><b>Mary Margaret: </b>“I’m sorry, Madam Mayor but you’re wrong. Look.” <br/><em>(Glancing back towards the table, Regina watches as Mary Margaret turns over several pages of the storybook, each illustrating further stories that are unfamiliar.) <br/></em><b>Regina: </b>“Let me see that.<em> (Scans the pages:)</em> These weren’t in here before.”<br/><b>Mary Margaret: </b>“Perhaps you just missed them? I know how busy you are, Madam Mayor. <em>(Looks at the clock:) </em>And I have a class due here any minute. <em>(Guides Regina towards the door while she continues to read through the new pages:)</em> Please send Henry my love and tell him his whole class is thinking of him.” <em>(Without a word, Regina merely nods and continues reading, paying no attention to the mass of school children now surrounding her as they make their way to their next class.) </em><br/><b></b></p><p>
  <b>Mills House. Evening. </b>
  <br/>
  <em>(That night, despite a long standing house rule of no reading at the dinner table, Regina finds herself unable to tear her eyes away from the storybook. Having excused Henry after a disastrous meal of burned lasagne and second helpings of ice cream, Regina sits alone fully engrossed in the story of the Saviour, Emma Swan and the former Evil Queen, Regina Mills. Eventually, after hours spent reading, Regina’s tired eyes begin to fail her. Unwilling to be parted from the storybook, Regina makes her way up the stairs, clutching the book closely to her. Peering in on Henry to find him fast asleep, Regina makes her way to her own bedroom and closes the door.) </em>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p><p><b>The Next Morning. <br/></b><em>(Sheriff Graham stands waiting outside the Mayor’s mansion while Regina speaks to Henry.) <br/></em><b>Henry: </b>“Wait a minute, you’re leaving me here by myself on Christmas Eve? Don’t you remember those Home Alone movies we watch every year?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“I remember, Henry. Vividly. But you’re not going to be alone, I’ve asked Doctor Hopper to stay with you until I get back.” <br/><b>Henry: </b>“And you’re not going to tell me where you’re going?” <br/><em>(Regina does not answer, giving her son a sympathetic look.)</em><br/><b>Regina: </b>“Sheriff Graham and I have to get going. I promise I’ll be back to tuck you in, okay?” <br/><b>Henry: </b><em>(Sighs:) </em>“Okay.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Now give me a hug. <em>(Henry wraps his arms around his mother:) </em>I love you, Henry.” <br/><b>Henry: </b>“I know you do.” <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Holding him closer:) </em>“And?” <br/><b>Henry: </b><em>(Smiling despite himself:) </em>“I love you too, Mom.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Good boy. <em>(She kisses him then straightens up:) </em>We’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Boston. Emma’s Apartment. <br/></b><em>(With the storybook under her arm, Regina nervously approaches apartment 205 and knocks on the door.) <br/></em><b>Emma: </b><em>(Opening the door:) </em>"May I help you?” <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Stares at her for a long moment, then smiles:) </em>“Hello. You don’t know me, my name is Regina Mills. Around ten years ago you gave a baby up for adoption. His name is Henry and he’s my son.” <br/><b></b></p><p><b>A Short Time Later. <br/></b><em>(Seated opposite each other with the storybook and two glasses between them, Regina and Emma discuss Henry.) <br/></em><b>Emma: </b>“So your son believes that everyone in his home town is a fairy tale character?<em> (Regina nods:) </em>Hey listen, if you’re here to ask about my family history, I’m sorry but I can’t help you.” <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Smiles:) </em>“That’s not why I’m here. Henry only started to believe these things after reading that book.” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Shrugs:) </em>“Seems pretty simple to me, just tell him no more stories until he’s old enough to tell the difference between fantasy and reality.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“That’s just it, Miss Swan, the problem isn’t that Henry believes the stories to be true.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“It’s not?<em> (Regina shakes her head:) </em>Then help me out here because I’m feeling a little lost.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“The problem is… that they are true. Every last one of them. <em>(When Emma moves backwards in her seat:)</em> I cast the curse that brought everyone from my world to this one. The land without magic.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Riiight. Well I think we’ve found the route of Henry’s problems.” <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Lowers her head:) </em>“I know.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“You’re clearly feeding his delusions.” <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Looks up quickly:) </em>“What?” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Well no wonder he thinks these stories are real if you’re playing along with him.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“No, Emma, that’s not what I meant.<em> (She reaches for the storybook and turns to a page depicting Emma and Regina’s shared magic:) </em>Don’t you see? That’s us!” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Glances sceptically at the page:) </em>“I guess there’s a faint resemblance… but come on, who are you trying to con?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“You don’t believe me?” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“How can I? What you’re talking about… magic and fairy tales… it’s impossible.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“In this land, yes, but in the Enchanted Forest-” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Scoffs:) </em>“The Enchanted Forest? Are you even listening to yourself?!”<br/><b>Regina: </b>“I’m not lying to you, Emma. Everything you’ve ever wanted to know about your family, who you are and where you came from, it’s right in here.”<br/><b>Emma: </b>“Why are you doing this to me?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“All right, you want proof? Your yellow bug is waiting for you outside. I drove it here from Storybrooke.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“You what? So you stole my car?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“No, I’ve returned it after the other Emma took it to drive my son back home.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Oh, the ‘other’ Emma took it?<em> (Stands:) </em>Okay lady, it’s time for you to leave.” <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Also stands:) </em>“You don’t think I know how insane this sounds? The fact that I’m stood pleading with the one person destined to destroy everything I’ve built, everything I’ve worked so hard for? <em>(Emma folds her arms, unmoved by this:) </em>Back home, everyone does exactly what I want them to do. Not because they want to, but because they have to.” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Sarcastically:) </em>“Right, because of the curse?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“My revenge, my so-called happy ending? None of it is real. Henry is already pulling away from me more and more each day. There is only one way to break the curse and I am begging you for your help.” <em>(Emma simply stands watching Regina for a long moment before speaking.)</em><br/><b>Emma: </b>“Even if I did believe any of this and somehow managed to break the curse, aren’t the people of your town going to want revenge for what you’ve done?“ <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Nods:) </em>"And then some.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Then why would you want to bring that upon yourself?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Because I have read what happens next. <em>(Reaches over and picks up the storybook:) </em>This book contains the story of our past and what I can only conclude is a possible version of our future. Half the stuff in here hasn’t even happened yet. <em>(Holds out the book to Emma:)</em> But I have seen a glimpse of what my life could be… and I choose us.” <em>(Feeling more vulnerable than she has in years, Regina watches closely as Emma slowly reaches out and takes the storybook.) </em><br/><b></b></p><p><b>Outside Emma’s Apartment Building. <br/></b><em>(Sheriff Graham is waiting beside his police cruiser when he sees Regina approaching quickly.) </em><br/><b>Sheriff Graham: </b>“Regina, is everything all right?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Give me the damn keys, I’m driving.” <br/><b>Sheriff Graham:</b> “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Give me the keys or I will take them from you, sheriff.” <br/><em>(Graham pulls the keys from his pocket and hands them over. Running quickly around the car, Graham just manages to slide into the passenger seat before Regina turns on the ignition and, tyres screeching, drives away.)</em><br/><b>Sheriff Graham:</b> “I take it things didn’t go well?” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to get home to my son before Christmas.” <em>(Regina reaches over and turns on the radio, effectively stifling any further attempts to talk.) </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Emma’s Apartment. Later That Night. <br/></b><em>(Emma paces the floor while Shaw tries to make sense of what she’s heard.)<br/></em><b>Shaw: </b>“So you’re telling me that a successful, gorgeous woman knocks on your door, begs you to be her Saviour and you just let her go?” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“It’s a little more complicated than that. Did I mention she’s nuts?” <br/><b>Shaw: </b>“The adoptive mother of your son who you’ve never told me about?”<br/><b>Emma: </b>“Why would I mention that? It was meant to be a closed adoption for a reason. Did you not hear the 'she’s nuts’ part?” <br/><b>Shaw: </b>“Even if she is, aren’t you even just a little curious to find out about your family?” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Scoffs:) </em>“You mean my parents who according to that book, just so happen to be Snow White and Prince Charming? Sameen, you and I live in the real world. You can’t possibly think there’s anything to this nonsense.” <br/><b>Shaw: </b><em>(Flips through the storybook:) </em>“I don’t know, if the people in Storybrooke are even half as hot as they appear in this book…“ <br/><b>Emma: </b>"Don’t you ever think with another part of your anatomy?” <br/><b>Shaw: </b><em>(Staring at a picture of a fairy named Astrid:) </em>“I know who’s anatomy I’m going to be thinking about tonight.” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Throws up her hands and grabs her coat:) </em>“I need some air.” <br/><b>Shaw: </b>“Emma, come on…“ <em>(Slamming the door to her apartment closed behind her, Emma pulls on her coat and heads towards the stairs.)</em><br/><b></b></p><p><b>Roof Top. <br/></b><em>(Pushing open the door to the roof top garden, Emma immediately feels the cool evening air upon her face. Believing herself to be alone, Emma walks towards the edge of the building before hearing a voice behind her.) <br/></em><b>Apprentice: </b>"Your friend is right you know.” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Spinning around, her eyes are slow to focus as the man steps out of the shadows:)</em> “And who are you supposed to be, Santa Claus?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Apprentice: </b><em>(Smiles:) </em>"Perhaps. Tell me, Emma, at what point did you stop believing?” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Sighs:) </em>“Listen, whoever you are, I’m not in the mood for any more mind games tonight.” <br/><b>Apprentice: </b>“Of course not. You usually like to spend Christmas Eve drinking yourself into a stupor so that you can sleep through Christmas Day entirely.”<br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Unable to argue this point:) </em>“All right, let’s say you’re right about that. Does that make you my guardian angel? Have you come to show me what my life could be like? Have you come to save me, Clarence?” <br/><b>Apprentice: </b>“In a way, I suppose you could say that. You are destined for great things, Emma Swan. Great things that you can only hope to achieve if you allow yourself to believe in the impossible.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“You’re talking about hope? Sorry, but that kinda gets stomped out of you when spend your entire life being rejected by those who should love you the most.” <br/><b>Apprentice: </b>“All it takes is a spark. Just one person believing in you can be enough to send you down the right path.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“I walk my own path. Alone.” <br/><b>Apprentice: </b><em>(Nods:) </em>“Naturally, I forgot who I was speaking to. With you, Emma, seeing has always been the only way you have ever truly believed.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Yeah, well call me crazy, but I prefer to live in reality.” <br/><b>Apprentice: </b>“Indeed. Although I do wonder what could cause you to ever take a real leap of faith? If seeing means that you will believe, then perhaps you’d like to take a look over there?” <br/><em>(The Apprentice points towards the edge of the building. Anxious for this to be over, Emma gives the Apprentice a withering look before turning and walking to the edge to peer down at the street below. Suddenly, a flurry of movement gives Emma only a split second to move out of the way before what can only be described as a flying vehicle brushes past her. Looking up into the sky, Emma turns and sees a red and gold sleigh being pulled by eight reindeer flying high above her head. Spinning around once more, Emma sees that the bearded man has now vanished while the sound of sleigh bells can be heard faintly fading into the distance.)</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>On The Road. <br/></b>
  <em>(Driving through the night, Emma heads out of Boston while sparing a glance at the storybook which sits beside her on the passenger seat. Smiling to herself, Emma increases her speed, determined to reach her destination as soon as possible.) <br/></em>
  <b></b>
</p><p><b>Storybrooke. Christmas Morning. Mills House. <br/></b><em>(With the storybook tucked under her arm, Emma makes the long walk up the garden path towards the Mayor’s mansion. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she knocks on the front door.) <br/></em><b>Regina: </b><em>(Opens door:)</em> “Emma?” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Hey. So… I read the book.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“In one night?” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Yeah, once I started reading, I um… couldn’t put it down.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“I know what you mean.” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“Mm.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“And?” <br/><b>Emma: </b>“And… look I’m not saying I believe everything in there to be true. But, I think if there’s even the slightest chance that it is, we’d be crazy not to give this a shot.” <br/><b>Regina: </b>“Hm. Well, according to you, Henry and I are already crazy.” <br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Gives a nervous smile:) </em>“Then I guess I’ll be in good company. If your offer still stands?” <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Steps aside to allow Emma entry:) </em>“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”<br/><b>Emma: </b><em>(Nods:) </em>“I’m ready to take a leap.” <br/><b>Regina: </b><em>(Smiles warmly:) </em>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><h2>
  <em>The End.</em>
</h2>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>